Halloween Horrors en Gevolgen
by Miragill
Summary: Mijn eerste fanfic! Het speelt zich af in de tijd van de Marauders. Slash  Remus x Sirius    2de hoofdstuk gaat Slash worden.   Be Warned!


Disclaimer: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van deze karakters. ;

Okée, dit is mijn allereerste fanfic ooit. Het is een Sirius x Remus fanfic, op den duur, en er komt in Hoofdstuk 2 wél kussen in. Be Warned!

Geen al te over erge kritiek, alsjeblieft '

------------------------------------

"Vort"  
"M-maar"  
"Nee"  
"Ik doe het niet, dat zei ik je toch al"  
"Tuurlijk wel"  
"Je kunt me niet dwi-"

Een zweem van warmte, gemengd met de geur van boterbier, chocokikkers en..pompoen zweefde het gezicht van de jonge persoon tegemoet. Een hij, een griffoendor, die nu met een verwarde expressie het tafereel bekeek dat zich binnen afspeelde,  
achter de poort van de grote zaal - Die hijzelf deze nacht het liefst zoveel mogelijk had gemeden -. Vrolijk gekwebbel en getater van allerlij monsters en gedrochten bereek zijn oren, en ondanks het feit dat er geen dreiging in hun stemmen klonk probeerde de jongen zijn handen voor zijn ogen te staan en slaakte en hapte naar adem. Al twee maanden [ivoor[/i deze helse bijeenkomst, deze verdoemde dag..euh..nacht, had hij al gepiekerd hierover, machteloos moeten toestaan dat dit moment met rasse schreden dichterbij kwam..hij haatte dit. Oh jawel, h-hij wist heus wel dat..dat het allemaal niet echt was enzo..m-maar..

"Sirius!" riep de Griffoendor, Remus Lupos, tegen de lange zwartharige jongeman die achter hem stond en hem - Nog steeds - joviaal lachend zijn handen op Remus' schouders had gelegd, om te voorkomen dat de andere wegliep en zo een gevaar werd voor zichzelf en anderen. Naar zijn mening. "Ach kom joh, 't is voor je eigen bestwil.". De kleinere, bruinharige Griff verwijderde zijn handen een stukje van zijn ogen en draaide zijn hoofd om zo argwanend naar zijn vriend te kijken terwijl hij vol ongeloof iets mompelde; "Voor jou..misschien..ik..idioot idee..Halloween..feest..".

Sirius, die Remus trakteerde op zijn blaffende lach en hem een duw gaf, zodat die de zaal inwankelde, had nu meer oog voor iets anders.  
Afleiding. In de vorm van..James! Hijzelf, die nog steeds misplaatst en half verloren een paar meter van de inkom stond probeerde zichzelf wanhopig weer een houding te geven en klopte zijn gewaad af alvorens hij Sirius een furieuze blik wou toewerpen, en stond dan ook vol verbazing te staren naar James en Zwarts toen die twee wat verderop al in een verhit gesprek verwikkeld waren, en Sirius zelfs met zijn rug naar hem toestond!

Er borrelde een gevoel in Remus op dat hij niet meteen kon plaatsen, iets dat zijn woede nog meer leek te voeden, en 'jaloezie' bleek te zijn.

Had die oen hem dààrvoor meegesleurd naar dit achterlijke gedoe? Om hem te negeren? Hij liet hem hier uberhaupt godgans alleen achter! Wat moest hij nu? Wat als..wat als- Remus gilde toen er opeens een glibberige lading weet-ik-veel in zijn nek en over z'n hoofd belande, niet veel later aanegsterkt door een tweede stem. "KONJENOUNIETUITKIJKE? HEBJIJWELOGENINJEKOP?" bulderde de persoon, en Remus _voelde_ de blikken van alle andere verkleede mensen op hem branden, waardoor hij rillend - Door het koude brouwsel, of door de verassing - opkeek naar de vorige eigenaar van het drankje en hulpeloos zijn excuses begon te prevelen tegenover het grote wrattenmonster.

"M-mijn excuses, mijn schuld..lette niet goed op..had U niet gezien..".

Nu piepte er een derde stem, die vanachter zijn eerste 'belager' vandaan leek te komen. "Maar ach nee Septimus..". Remus spitste zijn oren,  
maar durfde zijn blik niet van de eerste af te wenden, voor de zekerheid, en zijn hand reek tevergeefs naar zijn achterzak,  
waar _eigenlijk _zijn toverstok had moeten zitten. De meisjesstem werd nu zoeter, haast verleidelijk, toen de persoon in questie haar fijne armen rond de nek van het monster voor Remus sloeg en die niet eens een blik met haar smaragdgroene ogen waardig keurde. "Griffoendors.." begon ze, en uitte een verukte soort kir, waarmee ze Remus' verbazing nieuwe hoogtes in zweepte en vervolgde.

"Griffs hebben geen ogen in hun verfoeilijke koppen, laatstaan hersenen..!".

De jongen, die zich nu ook buiten zijn oplaaiende woede gewaar werd van een paar grellige klodders 'iets' die over zijn rug gleden priemde zijn ogen nu opstandig in die van het meisje, die op haar beurt die blik ving en haar gezicht tegen de schouder van haar metgezel drukte, of beter gezegt, erin [iplante[/i, want haar edele neus verdween helemaal in die vettige massa. De griffoendor, die nu nog steeds naar het meisje keek schreeuwde plotseling. Niet zomaar, of course, maar doordat zijn eigen gewaad hem nu niet eens meer het privilege gunde om te ademen, en de grond onder zijn voeten was verdwenen.  
De Zwadderaar, oftewerwijl het wrattenmonster had Remus hoog boven de grond gehesen, waar deze nu machteloos hing te bengelen, tevergeefs proberende om zich los te wringen. Paniek begon de overhand te krijgen over zijn bewustzijn, en de adrenaline schoot in panische scheuten door zijn lichaam, voordat alles rondom hem begon rond te tollen, en uiteindelijk zwart werd.

--

Een bleke jongen opende zijn ogen op kiertjes en kreunde toen de vrij donkere achtergrond van-waar-hij-zich-ook-bevond tot hem door probeerde te dringen.  
Zijn oren leken onaangenaam te suizen in de stilte, en zijn slapen klopten hinderlijk. Hij opende zijn mond een stukje, en stelde vast dat deze kurkdroog was, waarna hij een zwakke poging deed om overeind te komen. Vrijwel meteen werd hij tegen gehouden door een stekende pijn aan zijn hoofd, en liet zich snel terug zakken.  
Zijn hand gleed naar boven, en raakte toen een materiaal, dat blijkbaar aan zijn hoofd was vastgehecht. Remus duwde er wat tegen, en wist uit te dokteren dat het waarschijnlijk een soort magisch verband was. Hoe hij daar nu precies aan was gekomen wist hij zichzelf echter niet meteen te herinneren. Nu zijn ogen gewend waren aan het duister rondom hem orienteerde de Griffoendor zich, en merkte op dat hij zich in de ziekenzaal bevond."Wat de.." murmelde hij zachtjes en draaide zijn hoofd naar rechts.

Hoe was hij hier beland? Eerst was hij nog in de leerlingenkamer geweest..alleen..? Neen, met..met Sirius..? Remus' hart begon sneller te kloppen en zijn ademhaling werd haastiger. D-die..! **IDIOOT**! De memoires aan die avond schoten allemaal weer zijn geheugen binnen, zo leek het toch, om zich daar met een ernorme inpact te vestigen. Sirius was n?gens geweest toen die Zwad dat..d-dat _spul _over hem kieperde! Hij was er niet geweest toen hij Griffoendor had beledigt..! H-hij was hem niet eens komen helpen toen die..die andere hem had willen ophangen! Remus draaide zich nu weer op zijn rug en staarde verwijtend naar het plafond, in zijn rechterooghoek glinsterde het begin van een tranendal.

Oh nee, Sirius zou hier niet gemakkelijk vanaf komen, m-morgen..morgen zou hij wraak nemen! Reken maar!

Helaas was er maar één ding waar Sirius Zwarts nog een beetje afschuw voor leek te tonen.

--


End file.
